China?
by MythologyManiac1
Summary: Just a few chapters on Nico's first shadow-traveling trips. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the characters in this story.**

**Hey everybody! This is just a little something I made up about Nico's first times shadow-traveling (hence the description). Hope you like it!**

**~MythologyManiac1**

**_Nico's P.O.V._**

_Flashback:_

_"You said you would protect her!" I yelled at Percy. "You promised!"_

_"Nico, I-" Percy tried to explain, but I wouldn't listen. Suddenly, skeleton warriors appeared through the ground. My eyes widened as they advanced towards us._

_"No!" I spread my arms foward. The ground opened up and all the skeletons fell down._

_"Nico?" Percy said, worried. He started to say something else but I turned away crying, letting the shadows engulf me._

_End of flashback_

I woke up with a start. The same nightmares kept plaguing night after night. I got up and walked quietly around the tiny hut, careful not to wake the old man up. Beijing is peaceful. Maybe a walk will clear my head. I left the little hut and wandered around the village. Stupid Percy. Stupid Kronos! (Thanks for bringing me back to 82 AD!) Full moon? I looked at the sky. Not yet. It'll come in about 3 days. Huh, I probably should be scared. I could never do this before we went to-never mind. I heard a whinny, sort of like a horse's, to my right. A thestral! _My Lord, your father asks of you. Dementors have arrived in Asphodel._ "I'll come as soon as I can," I replied. "Thank you." _Of course. _The thestral sank into the ground as I looked at Beijing one more time. Hopefully, the next time I visit, it won't be accidental. I let the shadows grab hold of me and left. Hopefully I'll be at Father's house.

**Love it? Hate it? Well review anyways! (I'll hand out virtual cupcakes to those who do.)**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of these characters.**

**Warning: Killing involved. I just hope you don't imagine these scenes in your head.**

**~MythologyManiac1**

_**Nico's P.O.V.**_

"Their names are Christopher Baxer and Rubin Tibboh. Remember: short and clean," Father said to me.

"Got it. Anything else?" I asked.

"Would you like a pomegranate? Persephone asked me to give you one."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Your choice, son," Father replied shrugging, peeling the pomegranate.

I carefully shadow-traveled away to Trenton, New Jersey. After looking around for a bit (and scanning people), I finally found Rubin Tibboh.

"Are you Rubin Tibboh?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, nervous.

"Please come with me. It won't take long."

"Um, sure," he answered, as he followed me into an alleyway. Wow- I never realized how stupid mortals can be.

"So, uh, what now? Because I kind of have to get home soon, so-"

He stared at me, paralyzed with fear. I smiled cruelly. The Mist couldn't mask the sword in my hand well enough, nor the hellfire in my eyes. Not when I wanted it to.

He started to run towards the sunlit street.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," I growled. I changed into a wolf to run faster, and then lunged at him with my sword after turning back to a human. It caught him in the stomach. He started screaming in pain, and, at the top of his lungs, started yelling for help.

"Stop yelling, you stupid mortal!" I hissed back at him as I chopped off his head. His head rolled off to one side as I sheathed my sword. The fire disappeared from my eyes. One down, one more to go.

**Wow. I imagined that would have been gorier. Oh well. Remember to R&R, folks!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, and the last chapter was kind of weird, but I promise you (and I'll even swear on the River Styx) that this chapter's weirdness level will be lower! Now, let's begin.**

**~MythologyManiac1**

_**Nico's P.O.V.**_

Where am I? Oh great- I'm in China. Again. Oh, come on! Dad's gonna be so mad if he find's out I can't even shadow-travel correctly! I kicked around a rock and muttered "Styx" as thunder roared in the sky.

"Will you _shut up_ for once?!" I yelled angrily at the sky. Stupid Zeus. _They_ can say godly names whenever they want, and _demigods_ can't?

"That ain't right," a voice to my right said. I whipped around and unsheathed my sword.

"Oh, it's just you," I dully replied, sheathing my sword.

"Lighten up, cous'," Alice said.

"Show your family some decency, why don't you."

"I've showed enough decency to feed _all_ the Di Angelos," I answered,

"So why must I show more?"

"Showing that much decency to one person ain't enough for the world, Nico."

"Who said I was gonna be decent to the world?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try!"

And thus, the argument began. We must've argued for a good half hour until an old man walked up to us and said,

"Please, stop fighting! Nothing can be resolved using violence!"

"Uh, pray tell, please?" Alice whispered to me. She doesn't speak Chinese. So I acted as a translator for her.

"We're sorry, sir, we didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nah, Nah. No disturbance done. Come, come. 'Tis getting dark and children like you need place to rest for night."

The old man led us to his hut and laid out two more mats.

"There. Now you have place to rest."

Alice and I looked at each other. I shouldn't risk shadow-traveling, and Alice couldn't risk apparating, lest she get caught.

"Thank you, sir, for being hospitable to us."

So now, with the day over, we all laid down on our mats to rest.

**See? Now that wasn't weird at all! I think. Oh well- R&R what you think of this chapter!**

**~MythologyManiac1**


End file.
